Unexpected wedding time travel
by NymphadoraTonks11
Summary: Fred and James get hold of a time tuner at Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's wedding. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Fred and James get hold of a time turner at Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's weddimg. What could possibly go wrong?

Hi! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! I will try and update once a week IF, and ONLY IF, people like this. So…ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Weddings and time turners

The Order meeting was boring and extremely dull. Almost all of the members of the Order of Phoenix were there. Such as Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley as well as Sirius Black whose house they were using plus Bill, Charlie and Fleur. Mad-Eye had been rambling on about constant vigilance and Sirius had been trying to get him to shut up. At least that was interesting. Ginny, Tonks noticed, was throwing dung bombs at the door and Arthur looked half asleep. Many of the Order members had come to the conclusion that all the children were listening at the door.

Meanwhile in 2019, Teddy and Victoire's wedding, The Burrow.

Fleur, Molly and Victoire were doing last minute checkups on everything. They wanted everything to be picture perfect. Molly, Roxanne and Rose were Victoire's bridesmaids and were wearing sky blue dresses with lime green sashes around their waists. Lily was Victoire's flower girl and was wearing a rose pink dress with a yellow sash and Luna was her maid of honour and was wearing a sunshine yellow dress. (Hermione and Ginny had told the bride that it was the same dress she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding, slightly modified.) Victoire actually had no idea why she picked Luna to be her maid of honour. She guessed it was just due to the fact that she gave great advice and was always honest. Victoire herself was wearing a sleeveless cream coloured dress that puffed out from the waist below and to the best of her knowledge Teddy was wearing turquoise robes, Harry, his best man, was wearing emerald green robes and James, Albus and his friend Caspian were all wearing orange robes. It was a very colourful wedding to say the least. Even the guests were colourful! Fleur was wearing a blood red dress, Molly 1st was wearing an orange dress, Andromeda was wearing a bubblegum pink dress, Hermione was wearing a periwinkle blue dress, Ginny was wearing a deep purple dress and so on. The list was endless. The boys were just as colourful. All the Weasleys and Potters had been invited to the wedding including George, Bill, Percy and Ron's wives Angelina, Fleur, Audrey and Hermione (DUH!). Plus Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom and Filius Flitwick. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of magic, had managed to be there! After a few more minutes of preperation, they were ready. The music blared. It was time for the wedding to start. As Victoire walked down the aisle she felt like every bride does when they are about to marry the love of their life. She felt invincible. Whereas Teddy was convinced that she would abandon him at the altar screaming that he wasn't good enough for her. As the priest started the ceremony, nobody noticed Fred and James fighting over their Aunt Hermione's time turner.

"Do you, Theordore Remus Lupin, take Victoire Annabelle Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Teddy said nervously.

"And do you, Victoire Annabelle Weasley, take Theodore Remus Lupin to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife-" But the priest was cut off by a flash of light and a shriek of rage.

1995, Grimmauld place

"So, if we station ourselves here and here then we may be able to-" CRASH. Everybody drew their wands and shouted at the kids to remain upstairs. Not that they would anyway. The adults felt their jaws drop at what they saw. A group of children were standing in the dining room. A girl with bushy red hair, a girl with silvery blonde hair, a boy with turquoise hair, a boy who looked suspiciously like a Malfoy, a Harry Potter look-a-like, a Lily Evans look-a-like, a James Potter look-a-like, a boy who looked identical to George with dark skin, an Angelina look-a-like but with red hair, a girl that had red hair with a silver streak, a silver haired boy, a small boy who looked like Ron and a set of twins all decked in wedding gear. The silver-haired girl began yelling at the George look-a-like and the James Potter look-a-like.

"vous bêtes stupides stupides! vous naufrage jour de mon mariage! vous crétins absolus! Vous-"

"Calm down Victoire! We ALL want to kill James and Fred right now! So can you please drop the French?" The boy with the turquoise hair shouted.

"NON!" The girl with silver hair, Victoire, hollered.

"Even I want to scream in French!" A little girl with red hair shouted. (Molly II)

" Nutters. The lot of em." The Malfoy was muttering.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY I GIVE YOU TEN SECONDS TO RUN OR ELSE MERLIN SAVE YOUR SORRY HIDE!" The bushy haired girl shrieked. The Malfoy paled considerably and ran behind turquoise-hair.

"FREEZE!" Mad-Eye yelled. And they did. For a second, before going wide-eyed, drawing their wands and turning to Fred and James look-a-likes.

"What did you two do?


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and shock

Hey guys! You have no idea how happy it made me to see taht people were reading, following, alerting and favouriting this story! SOo...ON WITH THE STORY LAZY WRITER! Geez conscience, give me a break! Oh and I forgot to do this in the first chapter.

DISCLAMIER: I AM NOT THE FABULOUS J.K ROWLING AND I OWN NOTHING. Besides, I have to money to give you.

Chapter 2: Introductions & shock

"What did you two do?" Dominique's voice echoed throughout the room. James and Fred shifted uncomfortably.  
>"Well, you see, we had found Aunt Mione's time turner and-"<br>"YOU TOUCHED MY MUM'S TIME TURNER? I SWEAR BY MERLIN'S GRAVE THAT YOU TWO AND MALFOY WILL DIE!" Rose screamed.  
>"Somebody stun Rose!" James hissed.<br>"I HEARD THAT!" Rose screeched.  
>"Calm down Rose!" Molly said.<br>"Yeah because we're gonna help you kill them!" Roxy claimed.  
>"Count me in!" Lucy chimed in.<br>"US TOO!" Victoire and Dominique shouted.  
>"Me as well!" Lily said. The Weasley and Potter females were a force to be reckoned with when they were angry. They got it from their mothers apparently.<br>"Anyway we grabbed it and took it to the wedding and we sort of, twistedthetimeturnerandsentusintothepast." Fred said in one breath. Nobody was impressed.  
>"So your from the future?" Tonks asked.<br>"Apparently so." Victoire said, shooting daggers at James and Fred. The members of the Order lowered their wands, bar Mad-Eye.  
>"You believe them Nymphadora?" Mad-Eye asked incredulously.<br>"Yup." She replied.  
>"Nonsense! How do we know your not Death Eaters?"<br>"Us? Death Eaters?" James scoffed.  
>"Our parents would MURDER us before we even had the chance to join!" Hugo said.<br>"Not that we would." Rose hastily amended.  
>"NEVER!" Albus shouted. Seeing the disbelieving look on several peoples faces Scorpius decided to intervene.<br>"We can prove it! We can tell you something that ONLY you would know." He said.  
>"Dumbledore is it?" Lucy addressed the dead professor.<br>"Yes dear." He answered.  
>"You love lemon drops." Molly said.<br>"Uncle- Er, Harry's worst fear is dementors." Fred stated.  
>"Alastor Moody's favourite phrase is 'constant vigilance'." Hugo piped up.<br>"Aunty Mione started S.O.C.K.S!" Lily sang.  
>"What?" Molly 1st said.<br>"Lily, that hasn't happened yet." Teddy said gently.  
>"And Hermione isn't our Aunt yet." Victoire added. Everybody in the room was completely and utterly baffled by this point.<br>"How about you tell us your full names, your parents and anything else you want to include?" McGonagall suggesed.  
>"Tell who what?" Ginny asked as all the children came downstairs.<br>"Their from the future." Remus explained.  
>"WHAT?" Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George shouted.<br>"Hush! Lets start with the oldest please." Molly said. Teddy stepped forward.  
>"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I was in Hufflepuff, i'm 21, I played seeker and my parents are Nympadora Tonks and Remus Lupin." He said nervously. Remus fainted and Tonks cheered. Once Remus came to several Sickles were exchanged.<br>"Knew it Gred!" Fred declared triumphantly.  
>"We always do Forge." Said George<br>"Congrats Tonks!" Ginny said.  
>"Congrats!" Hermione said.<br>"Remus John Lupin! You married my cousin?" Sirius shouted.  
>"Vell I zink its vonderful!" Fleur remarked.<br>"I agree." Flitwick squeaked.  
>"Are you a-a werewolf?" Remus asked.<br>"Nope! Just a metamorphagus like my mum." No one from the past noticed Teddy's silent tears.  
>"Perhaps we should continue?" Snape sneered.<br>"Right, i'm Victoire Annabelle Weasley who was SUPPOSED to be marrying Teddy at The Burrow right now. *cue death glare* Anyway, I was in Ravenclaw, i'm 19, I played beater on my team and my parents are William Weasley and Fleur Delacour." Fleur and Bill's faces lit up while the Weasley's scowled.  
>"Oh honestly! You like Maman in the future!" Scowling, Victoire muttered something to Rose that sounded suspiciously like 'kill them'.<br>"Congrats Bill and Fleur!" Tonks beamed.  
>"Good luck getting Ginny to talk to you again!" Sirius deadpanned.<br>"SIRIUS!"  
>"MOLLY!"<br>"ARTHUR!"  
>"MINERVA!"<br>"REMUS!"  
>"TONKS!"<br>"EVERYBODY SHUT UP OR I SWEAR I WILL COPY VICTOIRE AND TELL ROSE TO KILL YOU ALL WITH A BAT BOGY HEX!" Domninque screeched. Silence.  
>"Is Rose related to Ginny?" Molly asked after a long awkward silence.<br>"Yup. Now anyway, i'm Dominique Weasley, i'm 17, i'm in Gryffindor, I play chaser and i'm Victoire's younger sister."  
>"YES!" Molly shouted. It was obvious she had gotten over her initial shock and was ecstatic to out she had grandchildren.<br>"Another one?" Bill asked incredulously.  
>"Oui! I am zo 'appy zat we get married!" Fleur grinned. Ginny had perked up considerably after hearing her nieces played Quidditch.<br>"Don't forget me dad! I am Louis William Weasley, i'm 13, in the best house, Gryffindor obviously and I like pranks. Not revenge-style pranks like the ones that Rose and Lucy pull off on uncle Percy and Ron or James and Fred type pranks either or- i'm rambling." A few people chuckled at this.  
>"Wow!"<br>"Who would've thought,"  
>"That Percy,"<br>"And Ron,"  
>"Get pranked,"<br>"By little kids!"  
>"Such a shame Gred!"<br>"I know Forge." The future children smiled wistfully. They wished their uncle hadn't died or Teddy's parents or Sirius or Mad-Eye.  
>"Right then! I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley, i'm in Ravenclaw, I play Keeper, i'm 12 and my parents are Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione went a ghastly pale colour and Ron went beetroot red.<br>"YES! MORE GRAND-BABIES FOR ME AND ARTHUR!" Molly screamed.  
>"We knew it!" Fred said.<br>"Don't we always?" George remarked.  
>"Pay up Ginny!"<br>"Ok but lemme get my money off Charlie first."  
>"Told ya Bill!"<br>"Suure ya did."  
>"Pay up Tonks!"<br>"Na uh! I bet that they WOULD get together! Pay up Sirius!"  
>"Shall we continue?" Flitwick asked.<br>"Sure, i'm Hugo Victor Weasley, Gryffindor, Keeper when we play Quidditch, 11 and Rose's brother."  
>"Two? Pay up Arthur!"<br>"Awesome!"  
>"Hermione's my sister in law!"<br>"Yes!"  
>"HELLO! MY NAME IS FRED GEORGE WEASLEY! I AM 13, A BEATER, JAMES'S PARTNER IN CRIME AND MY PARENTS ARE ANGELINA JOHNSON AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"<br>"WHAT! But I'M dating Angelina!" Fred hollered.  
>"You only took her to the Yule ball." George pointed out.<br>"Did you say partner in crime?" McGonagall enquired whilst tuning white.  
>"Yup!" Any trace of colour left vanished from Minerva's face.<br>"I am Roxanne Alicia Weasley, please call me Roxy though, 14, Hufflepuff, beater and Fred's twin sister."  
>"You did well Gred!" Fred remarked.<br>"Ok so I am James Sirius Potter, 13, chaser like my mum and my namesake, Gryffindor of course and Fred's partner in crime. Oh and my parents are Ginerva Weasley and Harry James Potter."  
>"Potter were you TRYING to make me go mad? Because naming your son after two of the greatest nuisances ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts is the WORST idea I have ever heard! And YOU Mr Weasley! Naming your child after two other nuisances! Your children are going to drive me insane!" Minerva screeched.<br>"Hi Minnie!" Fred said brightly.  
>"In the future, can you please be a bit more lenient when we blow up your office?" James finished for Fred. McGonagall groaned and Sirius, Fred and George all looked delighted.<br>"Wait a minute! He said Harry marries Ginny!" Charlie yelled.  
>"WHAT?!" And with that, six angry Weasley's charged towards Harry who was now considerably pale.<br>"Hey guys?" He said weakly.  
>"STOP IT!" Ginny, Molly, Hermione and McGonagall screamed. The boys reluctantly stopped.<br>"Um...Al Potter." Albus said nervously.  
>"Al, full name." Teddy said gently. Albus sighed.<br>"Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Seeker." The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"HI! I'M LILY LUNA POTTER, HUFFLEPUFF AND SEEKER!" Lily yelled. Still silence. Rose sighed, Albus suddenly found the ceiling VERY interesting and Scorpius looked murderous. Don't even get me started on the past people!

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Slytherin, Rose's boyfriend." Scorpius suddenly blurted out, figuring it couldn't get anymore awkward. Wrong! Ron turned red and opened his mouth to say something, but Rose whipped out her wand and silenced Ron/her dad.

"Well...this is awkward." Ginny remarked casually.

"Agreed." Charlie muttered.

"Are you a git?" Sirius growled at a pale Scorpius who looked scared out of his wits.

"Oh for the love of merlin! He's my best friend!" Albus shouted.

"I trust that you're not evil then." Harry replied promptly.

"Yeah, you seem like a great kid Al!" Ginny fussed, running forward to hug him. Albus appeared a little over whelmed by this and desperately tried to escape his mother's embrace.

"Not that this isn't nice and all, because it is! But who died?" Sirius asked Teddy.

"Um..."

DUN DUN DUNNN! Aren't I evil? CLIFFHANGER! Reviews would be apreciated and maybe a beta seeing as homework is hell these days. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOOOO sorry guys! My device broke down, then I had to stay at a friend's then a bunch o fother stuff happened. So here is the third chapter. Please don't hate me! *cowers behind computer*

Chapter 3: Tears and unwelcome news

"Well?" Snape snapped impatiently. He too wanted to know who died. The future generation exchanged uneasy glances.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy said quietly. The room fell silent. Tonks's mouth fell into a perfect 'O'. Molly I, Ginny and Hermione burst into tears and enveloped Tonks in a bone-crushing hug. Sirius followed suit. Remus stood up after a moments hesitation and did the same.

"Mad-Eye, are you- are you crying?" Tonks asked incredulously, surprisingly being not the least bit upset. Mad-Eye was indeed, crying.

"No i'm chopping onions. Course i'm crying Dora!" Mad-Eye said stiffly. Everyone else had dissolved into tears too. Everyone except Snape of course and the future generation who already knew of this fact.

"Aren't you upset that you died?" James asked curiously. Teddy could have slapped him then and there but he too wanted to know. Tonks shook her head as best as she could because Molly I, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Sirius refused to let her go.

"Dying? No. I went down fighting. Leaving Teddy and Remus behind? Yes." As Teddy opened his mouth to speak Mad-Eye spoke up.

"Who killed Dora?" He growled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Mum's aunt." Teddy growled back.

"I'LL KILL HER!" Sirius and Molly I shouted in unison.

"Actually Nana Molly kills Bellatrix." Rose corrected them calmly. Molly looked rather pleased with herself.

"AND THANK MERLIN OR THAT! IF SHE DIDN'T I WOULD'VE DONE IT MYSELF!" Sirius shouted.

"Guys there's more." Albus said quietly.

"Sirius is killed by Bellatrix and Remus was killed by Antonin Dolohov." Lucy said just as quietly.

"Dumbledore is killed by Professor Snape on his own orders and Mad-Eye is killed by a Death Eater in a major battle."

"Emmeline Vance is also killed, Amelia Bones also by Voldemort so is Professor Snape who is killed by Voldemort." Roxy said sadly.

"And Fred Weasley the first is killed by Augustus Rookwood." Victoire mumbled miserably. Everybody started crying and screaming and yelling. Now only the ones who were killed remained calm.

"Calm down!" Remus shouted.

"Shut up!" Fred yelled.

"Keep your pants on!" Mad-Eye growled.

"I can assure you we did not die in vain." Dumbledore said calmly despite being quite upset at the news that a number of members of the Order of Phoenix died. Tonks opened her mouth to speak but tripped over her feet. Teddy helped her up.

"I advise you do not divulge any more secrets of the future." Dumbledore told the future gen.

"Why? We're just gonna obliviate you anyway." James said boldly. There were several cries of outrage at this until Hermione and Rose said,

"Look! If they don't we could seriously alter the time line and stop them from being born!" Everybody was silent after that, having no argument against it.

"Well," George started awkwardly, tears still streaming down his face.

"How 'bout a game of Quidditch?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for correcting me, Voldemort killed Mad-Eye, not Death Eaters. Now here is my demand: I need one review to continue writing. ONE REVIEW in exchange for a WHOLE CHAPTER. Deal? K, now here's the chapter!

Chapter 4: Quidditch works wonders

"QUIDDITCH? YOU WANT TO PLAY QUIDDITCH?" Molly 1st shreiked.

"I think it's a good idea." Harry decalared. Molly looked as though she might argue.

"Look, it'll take our minds off things Mrs Weasley. Is that so bad?" She had no reply.

"Let's go to the Silver Room!" Sirius shouted excitedly.

"The Silver Room?" Hermione questioned. Sirius shrugged.

"It's a room full of treasures of the most noble an ancient house of Black." Sirius replied, imitating his mother. Everybody laughed. Except Snape. He is an overgrown bat who drains happiness and joy out of Potions classes. Everyone trudged up to the "Silver Room." After a bit of Charms and Tranfiguration by Hermione, Rose and McGonagall they had a Quidditch pitch, a Quaffle, four Bludgers ("or it won't be fair." Hermione reasoned.) and beater's bats and a Snitch. Everyone summoned their brooms and a couple of spares for anyone who didn't normally play.

"Ok, so everybody who's playing separate into teams." James yelled. Hermione, Lucy, Mad-Eye, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat down on freshly conjured benches.

The teams were like this:

Team Rose:

Chasers- Ginny, James and Dominique

Beaters- Fred 2nd and Roxanne

Keeper-Rose

Seeker- Teddy

Team Sirius

Chasers- Lily, Bill and Louis

Beaters- Remus and Sirius

Keeper- Ron

Seeker- Tonks

Team Harry

Chasers- Victoire, Molly and Albus

Beaters- Fred and George

Keeper- Charlie

Seeker- Harry

"I play Seeker not Keeper!" Albus sighed.

"Why can't I play?" Scorpius whined. Rose rolled her eyes. Hermione had charmed a wall to display the team members and scores. With a flick of her wand the info changed. The bottom part now read,

And Scorpius is a whiner. Scorpius scowled while everyone else laughed. 'Cept the bat.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Rose shouted. Lucy had performed a charm that made a voice commentate. She sat back in her chair looking smug. That is, until Hermione reversed the charms. James grabbed the Quaffle and quickly passed to Ginny as Victoire came hurtling towards him. Roxy hit a bludger towards Ginny who dropped the Quaffle as she dive to avoid it. Dominique dived to retrieve it and hurled it towards Ron, who sharply turned his broom and blocked the Quaffle.

"Go Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron looked rather pleased with himself. Sirius hit a bludger at Lily who was smirking at her Aunt and Uncle. Lily scowled and rubbed her arm while Sirius smirked. Albus took the Quaffle and dodge the bludgers sent by Roxanne and Fred 2nd. He neared the hoops but his goal was blocked by Rose. Rose cheered and Albus scowled. Remus hit a bludger at an unsuspecting Tonks who tried to duck but got hit in the arm. She gingerly tried to move it but the pain increased.

"REMUS YOU'VE BROKEN MY ARM!" Tonks screamed. Remus looked VEEEERY sheepish all of a sudden. Teddy smiled. It was nice to see his parents. Ginny flew over to Tonks and muttered "Episkey."

"Thanks Ginny!" Tonks smiled.

"NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA TONKS AND GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY GET OVER HERE NOW!" As one, both girls simultaneously hexed Sirius. James, Fred, Roxy, Louis, Fred and George were still laughing a full minute later.

"Nymphadora?"

"And Ginerva?" Fred and George laughed. Said girls hexed them as well. Meanwhile, Harry and Teddy had seen the Snitch. They were neck and neck, racing against each other when- CRASH! BANG! CRACK! Everybody whipped around to the source of the noise. Someone screamed.

Hahaha! Cliffy! I need one review a chapter to keep writing. That is my new policy. Because otherwise, how do I know people like it? Just incase you didn't read it at the start.

- Tonks


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT IS GOING ON? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAV UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER! I SWEAR THAT IF ANY MORE CODES APPEAR I WILL SCREAM!

**Chapter 5: Geez, what is this place? Time-travel station?**

**Hey guys! I received a review so i'm good now. Towards-infinity-forever you are awesome! I have a France-obsessed friend by the way. She dragged me into learning French with her. LOL! I am Australian and of mixed background but no French. And yes, I did get help from google translate, I know lot's of French but I am still learning. LeCustard, I wasn't going to but I will just for you! And princess3030, as soon as I read your review I got back to work. And ok, so here it is!**

**Someone screamed. And they had good right to. Laying in a heap on the floor was a petite redhead with sparkling emerald green eyes and a boy with twinkling hazel eyes and unruly jet black hair. In other words, Lily Marie Evans and James Charlus Potter. Who were dead.**

**"Potter! I bet you and Black planned this!" Lily 1 snapped. **

**"What, suddenly vanishing and re-appearing Merlin-knows-where?" James 1 retorted and they clambered to their feet. Everyone else was in shock. Harry had actually fallen off his broom. **

**"OI! WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE HARRY'S PARENTS?" Ron oh-so-subtly yelled. **

**"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO**

**HARRY'S PARENTS LOOK LIKE?" James yelled straight back.**

**"HIS DAD'S JAMES POTTER AND HE HAS MESSY BLACK HAIR AND HAZEL EYES AND HIS MUM'S LILY EVANS WHO HAS RED HAIR AND GREEN EYES!" Lily and James simultaneously fainted. Sirius was pale as a ghost, Remus looked like he thought he had gone insane, Harry had knocked himself out when he fell off his broom and everyone else was in shock. **

**"Would anyone care to take a seat?" Dumbledore whispered, flicking his wand. Everyone took up the offer and Hermione levitated the three Potters on to a lounge. **

**"Begin." **

**"Well, I was in potions class when I disappeared. Next thing I know i'm on top of Potter." Lily 1 stated.**

**"Same." James remarked. **

**"When you said Potter, which one did you mean?" Albus asked confusedly. For a smart kid he wasn't real bright. (A/N: LOL my mum says that to me all the time!) **

**"Huh?" Lily 1 replied oh-so-intelligently. **

**"You guys came from the past into here, and we came from the future to here." Rose explained.**

**"Geez, what is this place? Time-travel station?" Sirius cried, looking happier than anyone had seen him for months. Everyone laughed at that. **

**"Hey Moony! Hey Padfoot!" James said to Remus and Sirius whose smiles widened. **

**"This is all very touching, but why aren't you more shocked?" Moody asked gruffly. Lily and James shrugged.**

**"Stuff like this happens when you're at Hogwarts." Harry beamed.**

**"I'm Harry James Potter, your son and they're James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter, your grandkids!" Harry cried, hugging his parents. James decidedly ignored the fact that Albus's middle name was Severus. Poor kid, having Snivellus as a middle name. **

**"Soooo, we still playing or what?" Fred cackled. James grinned.**

**"You bet!" Lily however, shook her head and sat on the bench. Snape felt rather pleased. **

**"You can play. I'll sit down too." Bill told James.**

**"Thanks...I don't know your name." **

**"I'm Bill Weasley, my siblings are Charlie, Percy who isn't here, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. That's Hermione, that's Tonks, that's Rose and Hugo who are Ron and Hermione's future kids, that's Victoire, Dominique and Louis who are Fleur and I's future kids, that's Lucy and Molly who are Percy's future kids, that's Scorpius Malfoy who is actually nice and that's Fred the second and Roxy who are George's future kids." Bill rambled, pointing at each person in turn. James looked like Bill had just fried his brain. Which is probably true.**

**"Ok Bill." And the game resume with people marvelling at how weird this day was turning out to be.**

**Hey guys! Like it? I had the idea of Lily and James entering the story in my mind and I just HAD to add it in! More Quidditch on the way for LeCustard! Thanks guys for being awesome! **

**-Tonks**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mischief and madness.

I guess I got my review, even though it was alerting me to the fact that my chapter was full of codes. Thanks for that by the way!  
>I thought hard and I realised my story is all doom and gloom and shock. So VOILA! Count this chapter a the crazy part of the story.<p>

The Quidditch game that followed was highly confusing. Because I do not wish to scar you for life, I will lightly gloss over the game. The results were: Teddy and Tonks were hyper, Victoire was the new owner of a Titanium hairbrush, Hermione was knocked out by Cornish Pixies, Rose and Ron fainted due to escaped spiders, Albus was curled up in a ball sobbing, McGonagall was getting desperate, James Sirius had a paper bag over his head, Harry was poking the wall with his wand, James and Sirius were chasing Snape with a shampoo bottle, Lily Luna was invisible, Ron was in shock, Lily was taking up Astronomy, all the twins were unconscious and covered in a thick, purple goo and Dumbledore was talking gibberish. How this managed to happen through a Quidditch game nobody knew nor remembered. Several hours later Lucy stirred.  
>"My head!" She moaned. Everyone was slowly recovering, looking very dazed.<br>"What the hell happened? I thought we were playing Quidditch!" James cried.  
>-Flashback-<br>Ron kicked away the Quaffle thrown by Ginny. The Seekers frantically searched the room for the snitch. The Beaters whacked the Chasers. The Chasers swore loudly much to the distain of Molly Weasley the first. Several crashes occurred. McGonagall finally drew the line when Lily Luna collapsed.  
>"That's enough! Play something less dangerous will you?"<br>"Truth or dare?" Sirius said hopefully?" McGonagall frowned. She had a bad feeling about that game.  
>"No." She said firmly.<br>"And that is final."

"Truth or dare Minnie?" James said brightly. Minerva McGonagall silently groaned. She was beyond pleased to have James back, but that didn't make him any less obnoxious.  
>"Truth."McGonagall said wearily.<br>"Does me and Lily die?"  
>"Yes." She said quietly. James and Lily's mouths fell open.<br>"TRUTH OR DARE VICTOIRE!" Teddy hollered.  
>"DARE!" Victoire yelled back.<br>"I DARE YOU TO TAKE AWAY ALBUS'S LEMON DROPS!" Victoire and Albus simultaneously gasped.  
>"NOT MY BABIES!" Albus wailed. Everyone else was laughing. Even Snape and Moody were smirking.<br>"I'M SORRY ALBUS!" Victoire cried.  
>"BUT A DARE'S A DARE!" And with that, she took the lemon drops off Albus who curled up into a ball, sobbing. That's how Albus starter sobbing.<br>"Truth or dare Rose?" Victoire said loudly, over Albus's sobbing.  
>"Dare." Rose said hesitantly.<br>"I dare you to snog Scorpius in front of Uncle Ron."  
>"WHAT?!" Ron and Rose screamed in unison. Grudgingly, Rose did the dare. That's how Ron ended up in shock.<br>"James Sirius Potter, truth or dare?" Rose said sweetly, her voice lace with venom. James Sirius gulped.  
>"T-truth?" He stammered.<br>"Is it true you like Kaitlynn Marshall and that Albus likes Florence Longbottom?" Albus, still sobbing, managed to shoot Rose and James mutinous looks.  
>James bowed his head.<br>"Yes." He whispered. Rose and Scorpius whooped. That is why James Sirius Potter had a paper bag over his head. A symbol of shame.  
>"I'm going next!" Molly yelled.<br>"I dare Aunt Hermione to let loose Cornish Pixies. In a wardrobe."  
>"NO!" Hermione hollered at the top of her lungs.<br>"CORNISH PIXIES HAVE A HATRED OF WOOD! BEING IN A WOODEN WARDROBE WITH THEM WOULD BE SUICIDE!" Molly shrugged.  
>"We'll pull you out before they kill you." Hermione looked ready to curse Molly. Harry quickly stunned her and did the dare. And that is how Hermione was knocked out by Cornish Pixies.<br>"Teddy and Nymphadora," Louis began but quickly stopped after Tonks threw him a dangerous look.  
>"Teddy and Tonks, I dare you to eat a whole bowl of sugar!"<br>"YES!" Said two yelled in unison. Tonks and Tonks simultaneously morphed their hair sugar white and completed the dare. Nobody could tell you how Sirius got the sugar so quickly. Not even Sirius. That is how Teddy and Tonks ended up hyper.  
>"SIRIUS!" Tonks screamed.<br>"TRUTH OR DARE!" Sirius oh-so-wisely said yes.  
>"I DARE YOU AND JAMES TO WASH SNAPE'S HAIR!" Snape bolted out of the room, James and Sirius chasing after him carrying twenty shampoo bottle. Lily was in hysterics. And that is how Sirius and James chase Snape with shampoo.<br>"Lily," Fred began.  
>"Luna," George continued.<br>"Potter. Would you,"'  
>"Do us the,"<br>"Honour,"  
>"Of putting on,<br>"Harry's invisibility,  
>"Cloak?" Lily Luna shrugged and took the cloak out of Albus's back pocket. She put it on. And that is how Lily Luna became invisible.<br>"I dare every twin in this room to cover themselves in this goo!" Minerva cried desperately, pointing towards a thick, purple goo. That is how the twins ended up being unconscious, covered in goo.  
>"Victoire! Truth or dare!" Dominique barked. Victoire sighed.<br>"Again? Dare." Dominique grinned a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame.  
>"I dare you to conjure a Titanium hairbrush!"<br>"What?" Victoire asked confusedly, looking around for an explanation. Everybody shrugged. That is how Victoire claimed a Titanium hairbrush. Nobody noticed Louis conjuring spiders. Except Rose. Who fainted. And that is how Rose fainted due to spiders. Dumbledore was panicking and as a result, started speaking Gobbledegook. Which sounded like gibberish. That is how Dumbledore ended up speaking gibberish.  
>"I'M TAKING UP ASTRONOMY!" Lily Evans suddenly screamed. Voila! That's how Lily took up Astronomy. Out of sheer desperation, Harry started poking the wall.<br>-End of flashback-  
>"Oh yeah..." Sirius trailed off.<br>BOOM!  
>"Not again!" Sirius moaned. That was the last thing everyone heard before blacking out.<p>

What is it with me and cliffhangers? Ha ha! Being evil cheers me up, and i'm in a rotten mood right now. Hope you enjoyed!  
>-Tonks<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Unplanned wedding time travel

Chapter 7: Not again!

Sorry for the wait! Life got in the way. Towards-infinity-forever, you are very welcome. Oh, and it's been a while since i've done a disclaimer so i'll do one.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! So don't sue me J.K Rowling, besides I have nothing to give you unless you like human flesh. JOANNE ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT! YOU HEAR ME?

When everyone awoke it was to a steady flow of muttering. Squinting, they were able to make out a woman with brown, bushy hair who looked remarkably like Rose.  
>"Harry! Ron!" She hissed. Harry and Ron started at their names.<br>"Not you two." She added kindly to the bewildered-looking pair on the floor. Two men stepped into their line of vision. One, with emerald green eyes and greying, unruly black hair and the other with greying red hair, a long nose, blue eyes and freckles.  
>"Yeah Hermione?" Older Ron asked.<br>"They're waking up." Older Hermione replied.  
>"SIRIUS! REMUS! TONKS! FRED! MUM! DAD!" Older Harry bellowed and hugged said people who knew perfectly well it was because they were dead.<br>"BLOODY HELL!" Older Ron yelped.  
>"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" He cried, pointing at James Sirius and Freddie.<br>"We sort of...um...twisted a time-turner." Freddie mumbled.  
>"AT VICTOIRE AND TEDDY'S WEDDING? YOU, MY NEPHEWS, ARE DEAD MEAT ONCE I TELL FLEUR, MOLLY, ANGELINA AND GINNY!" Hermione screeched. The people who didn't know how loud Hermione could yell, flinched. Freddie and James Sirius at least had the good grace to look ashamed.<br>"Come on kids. Once you've said goodbye and we've had a char, we're going home. Oh, and we'll need to obliviate everyone."  
>"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" The kids yelled in unison. James Sirius raised his wand.<br>"HOUSEMIUS ELVIUS!" He cried. There was a loud bang.  
>"Bloody hell!" Rose and Ron cried in unison. Did I mention how squeaky their voices were?<p>

Sorry it was short! But I am really busy now. I'll try and update again next week.


	8. Chapter 8

I GOT ZERO REVIEWS! I am seriously pissed off right now. I need one review a chapter to continue. Yet here I am, updating. I waited WEEKS. *sighs* And thanks to LeCustard for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Nobody was impressed with James. The conversations continued of course, for nothing could quench curiosity. Yet, it was highly amusing to hear people speaking in squeaky voices, and in the body of a house elf.

'So Harry, you're fifteen right?' Asked James. Harry nodded. Lily rolled her eyes and tackled Harry. Harry sent a 'help-me!' look but James just smirked and walked over to Sirius. Meanwhile, Mad-Eye was interrogating James Sirius.

'What spell did you use?'

'I don't know!' James was terrified. This man was even more scary than his mother.

'TELL ME!' Roared Mad-Eye, ignoring Tonks' laughter.

'PLease don't kill me!' James whimpered.

'Alastor, that's enough.' Dumbledore said quietly, but firmly. He raised his wand and it let out a bang, showering everyone in sparks. They were also no longer house elves. Ron and Harry noted, with some amusement, that Hermione seemed slightly disappointed.

'I think, perhaps, it is time for our guests to go.' Everyone sighed, but said their goodbyes, several people bursting into tears. And just like that, they were obliviated and transported back to their time. But little did they know, Tonks and Lily had kept their memories, courtesy of Dumbledore. He had considered letting James, Fred, Alastor, Remus and Sirius keep theirs too, but he decided against it. It had been hardest for Lily and Tonks, as the newly wed mothers. They had gotten the men of their dreams, had a child, then had been murdered and never had the chance to see their boys grow up. He supposed he owed it to them. In a way, he was responsible for their deaths. And he bitterly, bitterly regretted it. It was all his fault. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, the people he had sworn to protect had all perished. Or soon to. Dumbledore sighed. At the end of the day, they were just names, just distant memories. In a few centuries, no one would remember them. And that was his final

Anti-climatic much? Sorry for the sucky ending, I had no idea how to end it and no one helped me. And it's kinda angsty too...Oh well. I'll change it if I catch a plot bunny. But personally, I just had the irresistible urge to make someone cry. Hence Dumbledore's regret.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update sooner! My mum took my laptop on a business trip then I lost my copy of this chapter. So I have to re-write it. FROM MEMORY! ANd sorry that I came across as a grouch last chapter, i'm not like that at all. I do not in any way, shape or form hate you LeCustard. You are my best reviewer. But thanks to anyone who followed, favourite and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: NEWSFLASH! I don't own Harry Potter.**

Future: The next few days were chaos. No one could explain where they had disappeared to. Although Teddy had a vague memory of Victoire shouting in French...

Past: Nobody, not even the children, could explain why they had skipped work that day. Although Tonks seemed awfully sentimental...

Distant past: Lily and James were hit with the sudden urge to get along. Of course, they hid it well, for they were Potter and Evans, destined to annoy each other.

**I wrote this for LeCustard and Towards-Infinity-Forever. As long as they like my stories, I shall continue writing them. If only ONE person likes my stories, I will write for them.**

**-Tonks**


End file.
